Fluid filtering systems and methods, for example, employing granular activated carbon (GAC) are known in the art. For example, Clean & Clear Corporation of White Bear Lake, Minn. sells the WaterSaver™ with BioBlocker™ system, which employs a combination of ceramic filtration and GAC filtration. A filter module of the WaterSaver™ with BioBlocker™ system includes a filter element core, which is formed by GAC and surrounded by a porous ceramic shell; the ceramic sidewall has approximately 0.05% silver embedded therein, for example, to act as a self sterilizing agent that inhibits microbe and bacteria growth. Commonly-assigned and co-pending United States patent application US 2007/0295667 also describes various configurations of filter modules that can employ GAC in combination with such a ceramic shell.
GAC is typically employed in drinking water filter systems to remove impurities, for example, chlorine and its by-products, as well as other volatile organic compounds (carbon based VOC's). Various types of GAC, as well as other types of filtering media, are available to address alternative filtering needs. Thus, there is a need for new configurations of filter modules that can readily take advantage of the various types of filtering media that are available.